


baby yoda misses his dad

by punkybunny



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, ManDadlorian, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkybunny/pseuds/punkybunny
Summary: The mandalorian is gone for awhile and his child starts to worry.Basically just the title lol
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	baby yoda misses his dad

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot sec since I wrote a fanfic but this lil clan of two is so cute! I wanted to write from baby yoda's perspective because I think it's interesting. Also the protectiveness din shows for the child definitely goes both ways!  
> This isn't that good but I'm trying to get myself more in the groove of writing creatively again :)

He had been gone for too long. 

His father had told him that he needed to leave to get them some credits. He sat with him, held him close, and removed his helmet so the child could give his father a proper goodbye, full of nuzzles and hugs. The child was told the job was dangerous, so he needed to stay back on the ship by himself. 

At first the child played with his toys, some built from spare parts and pieces, and others souvenirs from exciting marketplace trips. His dad always bought the toys he asked for. Well, as long as the child cooed insistently and stared with wide eyes up at him long enough. 

The child felt his stomach rumble, a frown forming on his little face. He would wait a little bit longer. Surely it only felt like a couple hours had gone by. He busied himself with his toys some more, making them float and dance in the air when he raised his clawed hand and squinted hard. 

Eventually even that got boring, and he began to _really_ feel hungry. The child knew where his father kept the rations. He stood up and waddled over, struggling to open the cabinets but eventually he emerged with a ration bar clutched in his claws. Begrudgingly he nibbled on the food, cringing at the flavor. They weren't nearly as tasty as frogs or fish. 

Suddenly the ship felt so empty. His dad always ate with him, removing his helmet for ease. The child would coo happily and ask to be picked up. He would giggle at his dad when he ate and then be gently reprimanded for eating with his mouth open. 

The child tottered over to his father's cot where they both slept and climbed up. He nestled in the soft blankets, but still felt so cold without his dad there to hug him. At the thought of his father's absence, the child's ears drooped and he suddenly felt so lonely. He wanted his dad. He wanted to play with him. He wanted to nuzzle close and be sung to sleep. Even when his father had his helmet and all of his armor on (though it was becoming less and less common around the kid), the child felt warm in his embrace. He felt safe. 

It felt like it had been awhile since he left. The passage of time was difficult for the child to comprehend but his father had left when it was only beginning to be bright outside, and now it was completely dark. What if his father got hurt? The child wasn't there to protect him! He couldn't heal him. The thought of his father being wounded by bad men sent a cold shiver down his spine as tears began to fill his eyes. 

His father had been there for him for a long time now. He had been with the child longer than anyone else he had met before him. The bad men used to be all he knew before he met his _buir_. It was always one group of bad men to another, all behaving roughly with him, demanding things from him. The darkness became a staple in the child's life. He became used to loneliness. But then there was the light, the warmth. There was his _buir_. He was gruff at first, but he didn't try to hurt the child or to manipulate him. In fact, he saved the child over and over again. The kid learned what it means to trust another, to feel safe. 

What if he never came back? The child cried harder at the thought of the darkness returning. He would do anything to feel his father's warmth again. 

Hours must have gone by as the child cried. He felt himself getting more and more groggy, but he needed to stay awake. What if Dad came home? He needed to be there for him in case he needed healing. The child wouldn't take no for an answer this time; he wanted to help his father if he was hurt. 

The child felt a familiar presence approaching the ship and he perked up. It was Dad! He heard the ship's ramp being lowered, and he choked back a sob of joy. Light streamed into the ship (it was light out again?) as the child cooed in delight, tears still sliding down his round cheeks. 

" _Adi'ka_? I'm home!" His father's voice called out. The footsteps neared the alcove where the cot resided and the child noted that his steps sounded even, not heavy or painful. He must not be hurt! 

The child trilled as his dad entered his line of sight, bouncing in place. Suddenly his father's pace quickened as he rushed over to his side. "What happened? Are you alright, _adi'ka_?" His voice was gentle as he sat down at the cot and allowed the child to crawl into his lap. His father's helmet and gauntlets came off and the child beamed with delight. His dad wiped at the tears on his cheeks with gentle, kind hands. The child nuzzled into his palm and then pressed himself against his chest.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long." _Buir_ murmured, worry clouding his gaze as he frowned tightly. The child's only response was to burrow deeper into the crook of his neck, sniffling wetly. His father held him tighter in return. After a couple more moments, the child pulled away to nuzzle against his father's face, his clawed hands pulling at long, matted hair. He giggled, content to be in his _buir's_ arms again. 

His dad chuckled back and held the child out in front of him so he could press a soft kiss to his kid's forehead. The child cooed happily and allowed his father to wipe off any more leftover tears running down his cheeks. "I swear I won't leave you alone that long ever again, _adi'ka_." He whispered, swaddling the smiling child in his blankets and holding him close. "I missed you so much." 

The child had missed his _buir_ as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like it made sense for baby yoda to go through some sort of separation anxiety since din was probably the first person to be kind to him in awhile.  
> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
